Be Mine?
by Everything I Liked Was Taken
Summary: Lindsay begins to revive some packages, with weird letters! Who could be doing this to this dizy little girl? And when she revives a letter two months later what will unfold! Rated T because I'm lame. Birthday present for MrAwesome1999!


"Thanks again, Mr Mail Man!" Lindsay waved off the mail man as she looked at the nicely wrapped package she had just received, "Good gumdrops! I wonder what are in these." Lindsay shook one of the packages expecting to hear some sort of jingle or jangle, but to her surprise nothing sounded off. "Hmm, this is kinda odd. I wonder what is in this thingy." Lindsay looked at the box.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Lindsay looked at the unopened package, she had truly forgotten about it, until the mailman had shown up again and gave her a second package. So there sat Lindsay confused, or in Lindsay's case, she was confused more than usual. "Who would give me these?" Lindsay asked herself before looking at the packages and seeing the bunny themed wrapping paper.

"Wait! Bunnies! It's totally Bath!" Lindsay smiled thinking her best friend in the world would go threw all the trouble to send her some gifts or something else. "Wait, Bath went away with her boyfriend. So maybe not Bath." Lindsay concluded. "Maybe I should just open them." Lindsay looked at the first package before grabbing it.

Lindsay began to unwrap the package, before looking at it again. "What? A box for a present?" Lindsay asked looking at the small wooden box, it was a light tan and had a painted heart on it. "It's very pretty, too bad it doesn't open." Lindsay said looking at the lock which kept hidden what was in the box. She then glanced over to the other package.

"Maybe there is a key in there!" Lindsay smiled as she rapidly ripped apart the package to reveal a medium sized pink teddy bear with a little heart in it's hands, "A stuffed animal! I love it!" She smiled before reading the heart, "I bearly much love you! That's so cute!" Lindsay grinned happily hugging the bear, "Maybe there is a card inside the box! I need to thank who sent me this." Lindsay quickly searched for a card in both boxes but came out with nothing.

"Who wouldn't send a card with a present?" Lindsay asked herself as she went to her bedroom, she placed the teddy bear and the box on her nightstand as she began to descend into her soft pink bed, "Maybe I will find out tomorrow." Lindsay yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Lindsay awoke to the sounds of banging at her door, she quickly got out of bed and hurried off to the door, she quickly opened it. "Mr. Mail Man? What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked before looking at what the mail man was holding, a German Shepard puppy. "Is that for me? Mr. Mail Man?" Lindsay didn't even get an answer as the mail man just handed her the puppy before walking off. "Well bye!" Lindsay waved before going inside with the puppy.<p>

The puppy jumped out of Lindsay hands and ran towards her bedroom, "Wait!" Lindsay yelled running after the puppy who had discovered the tiny box, "You want that?" Lindsay asked taking the box and giving it to the puppy who began to chew it, "Well that's odd." Lindsay said observing the puppy before she heard a bing sound, she looked at the box seeing a tiny bone in. She picked it up and read it.

"I think you are boney cute! That's awesome!" Lindsay smiled before seeing the puppy whine at the sight of the bone, "Okay here you go!" Lindsay tossed the bone to the puppy. She smiled as she saw the puppy playfully chewing on it, "So cute!" Lindsay smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

Lindsay looked at the envelope that had just arrived for her, for two whole weeks she had gotten secret love messages and it just stopped. But then out of the blue, a letter have arrived at her doorstep and the friendly mail men stopped showing up. "I'll finally know." Lindsay began to read the letter,

_Dear Lindsay I've__ always liked you. Ever since I saw you on the island._

_Then you started to date Tyler, and I just stood there happy for you and him._

_But since you two broken up a few months ago, I just need to get this off my chest._

_I love you Lindsay Mattson, I will always love you. Never and I will not stop loving you._

_Love,_

_DJ aka Mr Mail Man_

Lindsay looked in shock, BJ or was DJ was sending her all of these items? And was pretending to be a mail man?! She didn't care that DJ was most likely breaking a rule and could go to jail forever, she cared that he went threw all the trouble to tell her that he liked her. No one had ever done that for here. So Lindsay did something no one expected, she ran to find DJ.

* * *

><p>Lindsay had currently ran for two hours straight before she had found where DJ was, "BJ!" She yelled running up to him. DJ looked up in shock, Lindsay was there for him? Sure she called him by the wrong name but still she had gone threw all the trouble to find him. Lindsay quickly hugged DJ.<p>

"Lindsay what are you doing here?" DJ asked still in shock, she was really here! Hugging him!

Lindsay didn't say anything, she just looked DJ in the eyes, "BJ, why didn't you tell me?" She replied.

DJ glanced off, "Because you are you and I'm just a cook. You are like a supermodel and Tyler really liked you and I didn't want to get in the way because that would be wrong and my momma didn't raise no homwreaker. I just didn't want you and Tyler to hate me because I liked you and you were with T-" DJ was cut off as Lindsay lips smashed against his. As the two parted lips Lindsay smiled.

"BJ uh I mean DJ, right?" Lindsay asked DJ who nodded in responded, "I bearly much love you too."

And They Lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
